onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shandia
Shandorians? Um... where does that come from? Karugara is being introduced in chapter 286 as シャンドラの大戦士 (シャンディア) Shandora no Daisenshi (Shandia) which means Great Warrior of Shandora (Shandia), and I haven't seen something mentionned like シャンドラ人 (shandora-jin) which leaves "Shandorians" as English translation. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 07:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Old post, but I also wonder where "Shandian" came from as opposed to "Shandorian" or "Shandia". Is there any kind of basis for using one of those names over the others? And what about the name of the Shandian Chief, is that also conjectural based on this? 02:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I think you should just ask klobis about that. 05:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "Shandians" is wrong name. Shandora people are "Shandia". --Klobis (talk) 00:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) So, wherever there is "Shandian" or "Shandorian", we change it to "Shandia" ? If Shandia is the correct name, the people are Shandians. If it's Shandora, the people are Shandorans or Shandorians. 14:56, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Let's trust the Japanese expert. 14:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I think what Klobis ment is that the city is "Shandora" and the people are "Shandia". But that doesn't answer the problem. If they are Shandia, why not Shandians? 15:00, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Klobis, do you mean like the people group, the nation, is called Shandia? 15:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Dunno, that's how Oda decided to name them I guess. Think of it kinda like a latin plural. Bump >.> What's the problem? There was even a title in English: SHANDIA RHYTHM. Not "Shandian Rhythm" (which, incidentally, is what Viz renamed the chapter). The land is called "Shandora", the people are called "Shandia", as in "Kalgara the Shandia". It just sounds weird to English-speaking people because the -ia ending is normally reserved for countries, which is probably why Viz changed it. 12:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Correct. Shouldn't we change the name of the page from "Shandians" to "Shandia" then? That's why I bumped it. I think we should. 12:36, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I also think we should, and that means we have to rename the members to something like People of Shandia instead. 14:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Change it. The evidence is clear. 15:14, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll get on it then, shall I? 15:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Change the name of tha page and I'll help with all the referances in other pages. The change is "Shandian(s)"---->"Shandia". Just to be clear Needs admin to rename it. 15:27, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Right, Shandia redirects to Shandians, but I've asked DP to fix that. In the meantime, let's reword the articles themselves. Just to clarify again, Shandians goes to people of Shandia or similar, yeah? 15:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Nop. Shandia are the people. Shandora is the city. Just like England and english. If you say "people of Shandia" is like saying "people of english". The problem is putting that into a sentence without saying Shandian. I'm going for tribe of Shandia right now, but I can always change it if we decide otherwise. Also, I can't find any referrences anywhere that prove the name of Kashigami's child was Jaya, so I'm removing that as well. 15:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Why not simply change shandian to shandia. Example: Kalgara is a Shandia warrior. Enel sent Sura to destroy the Shandia assault team. Among the Shandia, only Aisha is known to use Mantra. Eh.... the English language is being butchered here, but I'll give it a go. 15:44, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh shi- Klobis, can you check that Skypians and Birkans don't need changing as well? 15:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC) And it turns out that changing the Shandian article has disrupted quite a few linked images. Any tips on how to fix? 15:52, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Right, Vaze, I think we've got most of them, but we need to wait for DP to fix the redirect before we can rename this page. 16:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You forgot the info boxes you lazy you :P I'm on it i think oda went for the native indian way, like the Maya Well, we might as well do this properly in order to fulfill proper wiki protocol. I suggest a poll. 20:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) There's a gigantic majority. We don't poll in those cases.. 20:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) That's what I thought, but since DP said to stop for now, we've got to do it right to cover our ground. I'm a pessimist like that. 21:27, October 7, 2013 (UTC) So.... are we good to keep changing? Cos we can't just abandon this in the middle of changing, we've got to either do all of the edits or revert all that's been done so far. 18:37, October 9, 2013 (UTC) DP hasn't commented on this so unless he is willing to discuss the issue, we should keep changing the pages and rename the article, but that requires admin rights. 14:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Which was the only reason I got him involved.... this is circular logic now. I'll do some more work on this over the weekend, then. 16:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'd guess Shandians is just an English way of translation, like Canadians, Americans, etc. But since the RAW did not say -ians, I see a reason to transfer to Shandia. 23:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I see this as I'm about to go to sleep.... (sigh) Tomorrow is going to be a long day. But thanks Yata. 23:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The english language don't work this way. Nationalities don't end on double vowels. Just because it's "Shandia" in the raw doesn't mean we need to butcher english and copy it. Just keep it at Shandians. (Just look at countries ending in ia in our woirld. Syria = Syrians; Slovenia = Slovenians.) 11:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) "Shandia" isn't the country/land though, it refers directly to the people, and was never used with any suffixes that you would translate to "-ian". The best example of something similar that comes to mind from Japan is the High Entia race from Xenoblade Chronicles, which were left as High Entia in the translation (same form used for singular/plural). Same with the Telethia. 11:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) @Panda this is not an English manga though. The author wants it that way and we have to respect it. Besides there are numerous exceptions to your rule like many african tribes (Somali, Zulu, Tigre, Amhara) and native americans (Maya, Cherokee) who don't apply to this. I think Oda was inspired from those types of naming when he chose Shandia, given their looks and style of living. It's pretty obvious we have to stick with it. I hate to disagree, Panda, but Vaze is right. If Shandia is how it is in the Japanese, we have to keep it like that. 14:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) As far as English grammar is concerned, the -ia suffix can be considered plural, which makes it ok to refer to a group of people. An example of a common word that does this in english is "criteria", which is the plural form of "criterion". Does that make people more comfortable with this translation? 14:39, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Also, should we rename this page to "Shandia"? If we are, we should get a bot to take care of . Since there are quite a lot of them. 12:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) We need an admin to rename this page. Hopefully Yata will do it, seeing as he supports it. 14:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I can rename it, love to. But is there any more consent first? I don't wanna rename it if someone's gonna raise a fuss about it after all of us made a consent (that happened before). So speak soon or hold your peace. 04:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I've suggested making a poll, but nobody seemed to pay any attention to that... The only people disagreeing are Panda and DP, as far as I can see. 10:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Nova. Let's have a poll. 10:52, October 13, 2013 (UTC) No, it's clear majority. 10:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Kk, so can we use a bot to clean up the links? 10:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC) We haven't renamed it yet... 11:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't comment here yet? Well then: Rename it. 11:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) It's 11 to 1. Let's end this already... Ok, but if DP gets snippy about this again I'm going to be pissed. 11:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Should have been renamed a long time ago. No time to do it though. Yata, can you rename this page and the Shandians Category please? 11:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, sff just saved us a LOT of work. 13:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Why are they called Shandia? Isn't Shandia the name of their home? I mean the people of Birka are called the Birkans, not the Birka, and the people of Skypiea are called Skypieans, not the Skypeia. Even in the past, the "Shandia" were called the Shandorians not the Shandora. Can we rename everything to Shandian(s).--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 22:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* Klobis confirmed that the original word used to describe them is Shandia, not Shandians. This has been discussed already. 22:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) @Nightmare Pirates, to be clear, there is no name in the manga for the inhabitants of Skypiea, Bilka, or Shandora. The names we use on the wiki are from the dub; they are not official. In contrast, "Shandia" is the official manga name for the tribe.